Concrete is a very popular material for use in floors and construction materials because of its strength, durability and low costs. If the concrete is left unfinished, the concrete floor will inherently produce dust by the constant scuffing it undergoes whether by foot traffic or wheeled traffic. The resulting dust settles on all exposed surfaces and thus much effort in dusting shelves and inventory is needed to provide for a pleasing, fresh and attractive display in many retail and wholesale outlets.
A storeowner is thus faced with a dilemma of settling for a concrete floor with its no gloss utilitarian appearance and with the disadvantage of the inevitable dust that emanates from an unfinished concrete floor or spending considerable money for a protective and decorative covering surface. Previous decorative and protective covering surfaces provide only a partial solution because the covering surface is unable to withstand the constant abuse of heavy foot and vehicular traffic. The covering will eventually scratch and fail or wear down. After a time, the covering can become less attractive than the bare concrete that it originally covered. Further wear eventually re-exposes the concrete again which then re-introduces dust.
Another factor that is always of concern is that a floor needs to remain relatively dry and should not become overly slippery when wet. High gloss decorative stone floors such as granite or Terrazzo are well known to be relatively slippery and becomes even more slippery when wet. Any floor should have a frictional coefficient at least as great as polished granite when either wet or dry.
It also has been known to burnish wax into concrete flooring to produce an aesthetically desirable gloss or shine but this process is labor intensive and time consuming.
What is needed is an aesthetically pleasing polished concrete surface that is embedded with an organic coating to provide a relatively dust free surface that is durable, has a gloss, shine or polished look to it, is relatively skid-resistant and is stain resistant.